


The Gypsy and the Noble

by Hexea_Art



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexea_Art/pseuds/Hexea_Art
Summary: Pacifica obeyed every rule and did everything that was expected of her. Well all except one





	1. Chapter 1

Pacifica was noble in the olden town of Gravity Falls; she was getting older and soon would be the time for her to wed. In every way Pacifica seemed to be an obedient child who would grow into the role of a lady quite well, with one exception, she would often go into town in clothing that only a maid would wear to see a gypsy girl.

If her parents knew of this they would surely lock her up to prevent such blasphemy from ever happening again. Knowing this to be true she made sure to take great pains to not be caught by anyone, friend or foe.

This was one such day were she went into town in her disguise to see the gypsy girl dance, the girl was part of the Pines family, and had beautiful hazel eyes that had seemed to cast a spell on her as soon as Pacifica saw them.

"Come one come all to the mystery caravan!" said an old man that Pacifica knew to be the gypsy girl's great uncle, still that didn't stop her from rolling her eyes. This man was a thief and a beggar, if she didn't feel the need to give the girl money every time she saw her; there wouldn't be a penny in her bag.

"I know none of you came here for my handsome face," a few chuckles went through the sizeable crowd that had gathered in the area "So may I introduce my great niece and nephew! Come out here you two we have money to make!" They walked out in the clearing, the boy who had an instrument that Pacifica had thought to be magical with how it seemed to able to play any song exactly how it originally was.

The girl however, was the one that had all of her attention; the brunette girl had walked into the clearing in very colorful attire with many flowers weaved into her long hair, a bright smile gracing her face. She gestured for her brother to start playing, she then started to start to sing, Pacifica didn't know how the girl's voice could sound angelic yet bubbly at the same time but it did.

"I've been many places  
I've travelled 'round the world  
Always on the search for something new  
But what does it matter  
When all the roads I've crossed  
Always seem to lead back to you...

Old familiar faces  
Everyone you meet  
Following the ways of the land  
Cobblestones and lanterns  
Lining every street  
Calling me to come home again

Dancing in the moonlight  
Singing in the rain  
Oh, it's good to be back home again  
Laughing in the sunlight  
Running down the lane  
Oh, it's good to be back home again

When you play with fire  
Sometimes you get burned  
It happens when you take a chance or two  
But time is never wasted  
When you've lived and learned  
And in time it all comes back to you...

Dancing in the moonlight  
Singing in the rain  
Oh, it's good to be back home again  
Laughing in the sunlight  
Running down the lane  
Oh, it's good to be back home again

And when I got weary  
I'd sit a while and rest  
Memories invading my mind  
All the things I'd treasured  
The ones I'd loved the best  
Were the things that I'd left behind...

Old familiar faces  
Everyone you meet  
Following the ways of the land  
Cobblestones and lanterns  
Lining every street  
Calling me to come home again

Dancing in the moonlight  
Singing in the rain  
Oh, it's good to be back home again  
Laughing in the sunlight  
Running down the lane  
Oh, it's good to be back home again

lalalalalala...Oh, it's good to be back home again  
lalalalalala...Oh, it's good to be back home again

Dancing in the moonlight  
Singing in the rain  
Oh, it's good to be back home again  
Laughing in the sunlight  
Running down the lane  
Oh, it's good to be back home again

Dancing in the moonlight  
Singing in the rain...  
Oh, it's good to be back home again"

As the girl finished her song she made sure to clap the loudest, not an easy task but she wanted to be heard above the rest the crowd. She went to do what she usually did and just throw some coins into the hat and walk back to her home, but the gypsy girl waved her over to her. Not wanting to be rude or to miss a chance to talk with the girl, she walked over to her.

"So did you like the song?" the girl was waiting for the answer with baited breath with the bright smile still on her face

"Oh yes I did but why are you asking me?"

"I've noticed you coming here every day, well most days you're here. I also wanted to know your name."

Pacifica didn't know what to say to that, if she told the girl her real name her cover would be blown however, she didn't want to lie either "My name is Paz," she decided a nickname was the best course of action "What's yours?" She hoped she didn't sound too eager when asking this.

"My name is Mabel, nice to finally meet you Paz!"

She wasn't expecting a hug but she returned it none the less. She felt herself smiling because now she had a name to call the gypsy by: Mabel. She poured the all the coins in her purse into the hat that was being passed around. She always did this every time she came there, mainly so she could insure that Mabel didn't go hungry. The mere thought of this made Pacifica's heart hurt, she wanted to help the only thing that seemed cheerful in her life to be safe, happy and well nourished.

She waved goodbye to Mabel hoping that she didn't have to wait long to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Pacifica went to see Mabel more frequently after learning her name, she just had to see her dance and sing more than she had been doing. The only problem with doing this was that now she had been evading her lessons to do so, this didn't go unnoticed by her parents. Even though Pacifica knew she was good at many things coming up with a convincing lie on the spot wasn't one of them.

"Pacifica! We must to have a talk with you about skipping all of your lessons! What kind of man would want to marry an unsophisticated adolescent!"

Pacifica's stomach twisted into a knot "I'm sorry mother," she always hated it when her parents brought up marriage; she never had any romantic feelings toward anyone. Well… maybe just not toward men at least.

"You need to make sure to go to today's lessons at least; you will need the proper training to attract some nobles outside of Gravity Falls. Don't you want to leave this miserable town?"

No, she didn't want to leave Gravity Falls especially since Mabel is here…. She felt a blush on her cheeks "Um… I actually like it here mother…"

Her mother raised her eyebrows "Why?"

"Well it's just that… I grew up here and…"

"Pacifica… I don't think that you should be blinded by nostalgia, you have a chance to be better than the rest of these commoners in this town, now go to your lessons… don't make me get the bell."

Pacifica looked down and nodded her head walking away; she would probably go see Mabel later. Maybe when it's night time, she knew that Mabel often would go dancing in the moonlight in the town square. She hoped to at least to see Mabel once today.

She walked into the room to have her training for things that she was increasing starting to care less about, she did love her life but it had no freedom or choice. That is what she loved the most about Mabel, she made her feel free and welcomed. That is something that no one else has ever made her feel. She looked out the window and wondered what Mabel was doing now…

~Mabel~

"Dipper! Do you think that Paz will come today?" her brother this groaned and turned away from her reading his journal that their great uncle Ford had wrote.

"I hope your little girlfriend comes today kiddo! She always brings money with her." Stan her other great uncle said.

She blushed at the statement "She's not my girlfriend…"

"Come on don't deny that you get more chicks than your brother,"

"Hey!" yelled Dipper from his chair.

"She probably doesn't feel that way about me…"

Stan rolled his eyes and walked out of the caravan, leaving Mabel to her thoughts.

"Dipper?"

"What?"

"Do you think that Ford will ever find our parents… are they even alive?"

Dipper closed his book with a sigh "I don't know… I'm starting to worry it's been years,"

"At least we have Stan, and we have friends here… I still miss them though."

"I know I miss them as well…"

Before their parents disappeared, they would teach them how to dance, sing and play music. They all were a big happy family going from town to town. They did like Gravity Falls the best but being here held certain sadness for the twins, because they haven't left the town since their parents' disappearance. Ford with his knowledge of the supernatural went out in search for them but they don't know if he was successful or not. This upsets Mabel greatly who was very close everyone in her family and wishes for it to be whole again. She at least had her friends and visits from Paz to distract her along with her dancing.

She looked outside to see that it was almost twilight, this made her smile knowing that it was typically at this time that all her friends would be in the town square to dance. She bid farewell to her brother and went outside in to the night hearing the music filling the streets.

"My friends!" she said as she walked up to Candy and Grenda

"Yea Mabel has arrived!" said Grenda in her deep voice

"We have been waiting for you," Candy gestured to the musicians "We had already paid them to play a song for you to sing next."

"Aw thanks you guys!" she always felt better after singing it was kind of magical that way. She hugged her two friends and dance until the song's end thinking that doing so would be better than just merely waiting for the next song to play. As the song was ending she saw very attractive girl with blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes walk into the square, who almost immediately after seeing her smiled and waved. She smiled to after seeing Paz waving back at her. She would talk with her after the song was over. She beamed brightly and began to sing

One warm summer night  
He rode into sight  
On a wild mare that was so perfectly white  
I'd dreamed he'd return  
and I was right  
Wishes can come true when you wish with all your might...

One look in his eyes  
I had realized  
His life was so simple he had no disguise  
He lived day to day, no promise he would stay  
But in these few words he stole my heart away

He said:  
"My life's not to lead  
Through power or greed  
I am but a poor man  
when I'm cut I bleed  
A more humble man you never will meet  
And here is my heart for only you to keep..."

In the shade of the willow tree  
My poor peasant promised to me

No scholarly thoughts, he couldn't pay high costs  
And sometimes it feels like he's totally lost  
But he said this true and he said it loud  
"I promise you my heart with this solemn vow..."

One warm summer night  
He rode out of sight  
On a wild mare that was so perfectly white  
I'd dreamed he'd return and I was right  
Wishes can come true when you wish with all your might...

In the shade of the willow tree  
My poor peasant promised to me.

In the shade of the willow tree  
My poor peasant promised to me.

As the song ended she walked up to Paz holing out her arms for a hug "It's nice that I get to see you again, how have you been?"

Paz looked conflicted for a moment before feigning a smile that no one would believe "I've been doing well how about you?"

Mabel decided that she wouldn't push Paz into telling what had actually had been on her mind, maybe it isn't important right now. So Mabel talked with all her friends helping to ease her worries for now…


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel was sitting down in the forest making a necklace for Paz, she makes jewelry quite often. Mainly because she can easily sell them to the townsfolk of Gravity Falls. The necklace was very simple with a cute little llama charm as the centerpiece; this seemed to suit Paz very well with what the girl knew about her new friend. She packed up all of the jewelry she had made and went back to the town happy with the trinkets.

As soon as she got back into town her great uncle told her of a town festival which was happening in two days' time.

"Oh that sounds like fun! Will there be dancing?"

"Kid I know you will be dancing even if I told you that there was a death penalty for doing so, well any way I was asked if you could come and sing at this thing so it wouldn't just be fun and games for you."

Mabel smiled knowing that if she was singing it would unquestionably be fun for her to do aside from making things in general dancing and singing were her favorite things to do. "It will still be fun! I can't wait!"

"Well you're going to have to wait, plus you're been hired to sing at this thing so you should make an outfit for it. They most likely don't want to see you in the same thing you wear every day."

Mabel's eyes lit up and she ran back into the caravan to look though her clothes to see if there was anything she could make extravagant from the old fabrics. She couldn't really find anything until she looked at her mother's old apparel, it fit her needs perfectly! Hopefully if her mothe- no when her mother comes back she would be too mad…

Now she needed to get to work with any luck she will be done with it by tomorrow at least that was the plan. After hours of sewing her hand started to become tried and she sadly needed a break.

She walked outside as dusk started to fall looking for one of her friends…

~Pacifica~

After all of her classes Pacifica walked into the street in disguise of course, and it would seem as if the fates had aligned for she saw Mabel walking the streets as well. Wasting no more time she ran to catch up with the girl not caring if she didn't look at all ladylike as she did so. Mabel saw her as well and ran to meet her as well; they both greeted each other with a hug once they met.

Mabel then grabbed her arm "Do you want to see something amazing?"

"Um sure why not?" with a delighted smile Mabel started to pull her towards the woods this worried for a moment because she didn't know if the forest was the safest place in the world but she trusted Mabel. She was pulled into the forest and to a waterfall near the edge of town it was beautiful.

She looked around in awe at the colorful flowers and how the fading light of the sun added a divine glow to the rocks and the water. Mabel was grinning ear to ear "Do you like it?"

"Yes you were right this is amazing! But why did you want to show me this?"

"Because you're my friend of course!"

"So you have shown this place to all of you friends?"

The girl blushed "Well… no and I also wanted to give you something…"

"Mabel you don't need to give me anything."

"Well to bad I'm giving you something so there!" Mabel playfully sticked out her tongue at her then pulled out a necklace and held it out for her "I worked really hard to make this so I would be sad if you didn't take it." she said this in a teasing tone but what she said really surprised Pacifica.

She wasn't used to homemade gifts and the fact that someone had put in the effort to make her something made her heart swell with happiness. "Thank you I will have it with me from now on." She actually did mean this not thinking that she would ever want to take it off.

"Yay! Hey do you want me to put it now for you?" she agreed one because she was used to others putting on her jewelry for her and two it was an excuse to have Mabel near her.

Mabel put on the necklace for her then gave her a hug which she returned all too happily, they stayed in each other's arms until it got to dark and they had to return home.

~Mabel~

Mabel stared down at her handy work pleased that it had turned out so well, the outfit that she had made was a bit more revealing than she first intended but she really didn't care. It was a beautiful ensemble which allowed her to move freely and since she had every intention to dance it was perfect.

She put it away for now knowing that she wouldn't need until tonight. She had also told Paz that she would be singing tonight and Paz had told that no matter what she will be there. Mabel just couldn't wait until she got to see Paz- um sing again… right.

Her brother walked into the caravan with an assortment of what looked to be magical objects with a tried but pleased look on his face.

"What are these things for?" she asked looking over her brother's shoulder.

"I'm trying to find things that might be able to help us find our parents and great uncle Ford, and then we can start traveling again. Don't get me wrong, I love Gravity Falls but I can't be the only one that can't stand to be stuck in one place for so long."

"So you think that this will help?"

"Hopefully, but if Ford couldn't find them… what chance do I have."

"Well… you will have me to come along with you."

"Thanks it's nice to know that…"

"We will find our parents Dipper, who knows maybe Ford, will come around today with them in tow!"

"I doubt that…"

"Don't worry if it doesn't happen soon we'll go get them ourselves." She said this with a smile but it was noticeably forced. Dipper smiled back but his smile was also forced.

~Pacifica~

Pacifica could barely sit thought all of her lessons that day but she knew she had to if she didn't want to seem suspicious to her parents. This almost had become routine for Pacifica and she almost wished for something to change, but at the same feared that the change would be bad news for her. The night couldn't have come slower. Every single second seemed to pass at a snail's pace, and her tutors words were dragged out as well. Pacifica started to wonder if she was always this impatient or if this happened only when she was kept away from Mabel for too long.

She started to play with the necklace Mabel gave her, as she listened to the teacher talk about how she must act to get a husband. Pacifica sighed and looked at the necklace her heart skipping a few beats just from thinking about Mabel, she was doomed how could she stand to be in a loveless marriage especially since the gypsy girl had already ensnared her heart? No stop thinking like that she told herself, Mabel didn't like her in that way she was just putting herself though unnecessary torcher by doing this.

Finally her lessons were finished and she had to remind herself not to run into her room. When she got to her room and closed the door she forgot any dignity she had getting out of her clothes and putting on her rags.

She sighed and looked over her balcony before she started to climb down with some help from the ivy. Pacifica had many unsightly scars from messing up and falling, and was the reason she had told her parents that she wanted to dress without help from the maids anymore. Oddly enough the scars actually helped her to blend into crowd seeing as many of the towns folk had to work jobs that made them receive them. She felt horrible for having such a privileged life when people were suffering… but they didn't act like a bunch of miserable souls instead they seemed happy… she really didn't understand it.

She walked into the town square which had banders and flowers decorating the place making look somewhat nice, not great but nice. There was a vast crowd gathering to see the new mayor looking like a small child in how happy he looked.

"Greetings Gravity Falls, Welcome to the annual town festival!" a round of cheers surrounded Pacifica, "I also want to introduce Mabel Pines who will be singing for us this evening, come on out and get 'em."

Pacifica's jaw dropped and she felt her face go completely red, Mabel looked stunning; she was wearing a top that revealed her stomach with long silk sleeves almost touching the ground and a skirt that seemed to be made of ribbons and of course that gorgeous smile of hers. The band started to play and Mabel smiled as she started to sing.

Merrily we sailed along  
Though the waves were plenty strong  
Down the twisting river Rhine  
Following a song...

Legend's faded storyline  
Tried to warn us all  
Oh, they called her "Loreley"  
Careful or you'll fall...

Oh, the stories we were told  
Quite a vision to behold  
Mysteries of the seas in her eyes of gold...  
Laying on the silver stone, such a lonely sight  
Barnacles become a throne, my poor Loreley...

And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...  
And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...

You would not believe your eyes, how a voice could hypnotize  
Promises are only lies from Loreley  
In a shade of mossy green, seashell in her hand  
She was born the river queen, ne'er to grace the land...

And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...  
And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...

Oh, the song of Loreley  
Charms the moon right from the sky...  
She will get inside your mind, loveley Loreley...  
When she cries "Be with me until the end of time"  
You know you will ever be with your Loreley...

And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...'  
And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...  
And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...

As Mabel finished the song and Pacifica only had one thought going through her head; that she was completely in love with Mabel. Then another thought crossed her mind that she was doomed…


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel smiled as she walked over to Paz smiling, she most likely will need to sing again but until then she wanted to be around Paz.

"Hi!" she said giving Paz a hug, she hugged her back of course but it seemed like her friend was distracted… by what she didn't know… she moved so she could see her friend's face "Hey Paz are you okay?"

Paz blushed and started stammering, Mabel's eyes widened as realization came over her "Paz do you have a crush on someone?"

"N-no I don't I h-have no idea what's your talking about…"

"Oh don't try hide anything like that from me Paz, you don't know this but I'm great at matchmaking, so who is it?"

Paz still didn't say anything, so Mabel started to point out who it could be. Mabel didn't know how to describe the feeling but she didn't really like the idea of Paz being with any of these people. She didn't understand… most of the time she love setting people up. So she did something odd (for her) and stopped pointing to people letting the subject drop without another word.

"Hey do you want to dance?" she asked her friend hoping that odd feeling from earlier will just go away.

Paz looked relieved for the change in topic and happily agreed to dance. They danced for at least a few hours before people started to ask for another song. She got up and told the musicians what song to play she made sure to practice at least two songs for tonight.

Dancing to the feel of the drum  
Leave this World behind  
We'll have a drink and toast to ourselves  
Under a violet moon

Tudor Rose with her hair in curls  
Will make you turn and stare  
Try to steal a kiss at the bridge  
Under a violet moon

Raise your hats and your glasses too  
We will dance the whole night through  
We're going back to a time we knew  
Under a violet moon

Cheers to the knights and days of old  
The beggars and the thieves  
Living in an enchanted wood  
Under a violet moon

Fortuneteller, what do you see?  
Future in a card  
Share your secrets, tell them to me  
Under a violet moon

[2x]  
Raise your hats and your glasses too  
We will dance the whole night through  
We're going back to a time we knew  
Under a violet moon

Close your eyes and lose yourself  
In a medieval mood  
Taste the treasures and sing the tunes  
Under a violet moon

'Tis my delight on a shiny night  
The season of the year  
To keep the lanterns burning bright  
Under a violet moon

[2x]  
Raise your hats and your glasses too  
We will dance the whole night through  
We're going back to a time we knew  
Under a violet moon

[Solo]

[3x]  
Raise your hats and your glasses too  
We will dance the whole night through  
We're going back to a time we knew  
Under a violet moon, hey

Raise your hats and your glasses too  
We will dance the whole night through  
We're going back to a time we knew  
Under a violet, under a violet, under a violet moon, hey

Every one cheered and she felt her heart fill up with happiness she started to wish that her mom could be there with her… no Mabel, she told herself try to think of happier things like… she look at Paz, yes her friends always made her happier she was thankful to have so many. But there was something different about Paz there are feeling she didn't have for her other friends. The feeling felt familiar but different somehow…

She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind, and went to spend the rest of the party hanging out with Paz (the rest of her friends had to work early the next day) but to soon it ended and Paz had to go home.

She hoped that she could see her again soon.

~Pacifica~

Despite the fact that the party ended rather late she luckily still got a good amount of sleep. Everything was going great that's what she so stupidly allowed herself to think, that nothing would go wrong.

It was at breakfast the next day when things started to go wrong.

Pacifica sat down at table and started eating, when she saw that her parents were smiling, that alone made nervous because the smiles that they wore the ones when they got something that they wanted. She stopped eating and looked up at her parents.

"Is there something you two wish to tell me?"

"Well Pacifica we have received word that one of your suitors will be coming in three days' time."

"Oh… really?" she tried her best to try and sound happy but she knew she failed.

"Yes now it's necessary I'm sad to say that you need more lessons before the day comes when your first suitor arrives so for the next three days you will have twice as many lessons as before he arrives."

Her mother continued to talk but she stopped listening, twice as many? She barely had time to see Mabel already. This only meant one thing: she couldn't see Mabel…


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel felt odd… she didn't know why Paz stopped hanging out with her; she kept on wondering if she said something to make Paz hate her… it didn't make any sense why this was happening.

She knew she felt a bit differently towards Paz than her other friends but the absence made the differences more apparent. But still she didn't fully understand why she felt that way.

It seemed to want to slowly dive her insane. This feeling… something told her that she has felt this way towards other people before, but she couldn't put a word on it.

Or maybe she was sick, the fact that her heart skipped beats when around Paz and other things that wasn't normal. Still there has to be a reason why it feeling so familiar to her there has to be.

Right?

Aug, she was just driving herself insane she should just go and dance to try to take her mind off this… that's what always works…

~Pacifica~

It was a few days now without Pacifica seeing Mabel and today she will meet her first suitor, she had lesson after lesson drilled into her mind about how to eat, speak and look in the hope that she will be able to get a husband.

Today is also the same day that she considered actually running away… she just didn't think she go through with this and be stuck in a loveless marriage not after she got a taste of freedom. But still her feet were rooted to the spot and she knew she couldn't leave even with how much she wanted to.

The doors opened and a young man who had brown hair almost as long as Pacifica's walked in. one thing she found odd was that his smile seemed friendly; she was expecting more of the snooty condescending type. She still didn't like this at all. His name was Marius von Fundshauser a baron, and Pacifica couldn't care less. She knew she had to be at least somewhat polite but she didn't want to be at all.

Still she curtsied, introduced herself and tried her best to smile. Her parents forced her to spend most of the day with him and she didn't complain knowing any complaints will fall on deaf ears. She didn't think that anything could be worse than this.

But when it came to be noon Marius asked if he could show him around town at first she was going to refuse but she realized that this way she could see Mabel again. But she didn't know how she would be able to go outside considering…

"My parents don't want me going outside; they say I shouldn't be too mixed up with the commoners." Of course she didn't follow that rule, but of Mabel she would break any rule.

"Well I guess I can ask permission, one time in town really shouldn't hurt."

He walked away and she was starting to wonder if she could make a break for it. Maybe he wouldn't notice if she was gone if it was only for a little while. Before she could fully think this though he came back a frown on his face.

"They said no didn't they?"

"Yes but we can still go… I don't mean to offend but this place is dull compared to my home."

"Sure," this guy was lucky that she wanted to see Mabel again… "We should ware something less fancy however…"

"Oh I'm sure it will be fine." He then simply payed the guards and walked out the doors, she looked down at her dress; it was way too fancy and had her family crest on it. It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was.

She tried her best to cover up her dress by buying a cheap cloak and went to see Mabel she didn't go talk to her. It could blow her cover sadly; she pulled the hood over her face in the hope that no one could recognize her. She found Mabel who was singing…

In the shadow of the moon,  
She danced in the starlight  
Whispering a haunting tune  
To the night...  
Velvet skirts spun 'round and 'round  
Fire in her stare  
In the woods without a sound  
No one cared...  
Through the darkened fields entranced,  
Music made her poor heart dance,  
Thinking of a lost romance...  
Long ago...  
Feeling lonely, feeling sad,  
She cried in the moonlight.  
Driven by a world gone mad  
She took flight...  
"Feel no sorrow, feel no pain,  
Feel no hurt, there's nothing gained...  
Only love will then remain,"  
She would say.  
Shadow of the Moon...  
Shadow of the Moon...  
Shadow of the Moon...  
Shadow of the Moon...

Through the darkened fields entranced,  
Music made her poor heart dance,  
Thinking of a lost romance...  
Long ago...

Somewhere just beyond the mist  
Spirits were seen flying  
As the lightning led her way  
Through the dark...

In the shadow of the moon,  
She danced in the starlight  
Whispering a haunting tune  
To the night...

Shadow of the Moon...  
Shadow of the Moon...  
Shadow of the Moon...  
Shadow of the Moon...  
Shadow of the Moon...  
Shadow of the Moon...  
Shadow of the Moon...  
Shadow of the Moon...

She smiled glad that she could see her again… which faded when someone stepped on her cloak ripping it off her and relieving her to the crowd, luckily she didn't think anyone saw her.

That was until she saw Mabel's face filled with confusion that quickly turned to hurt. Pacifica saw Mabel thank the crowd before walking over to her. This was also when her suitor found her as well.

"Pacifica we should go back now."

"Pacifica?" she heard Mabel say the word filled with so much hurt… she didn't know how explain herself before she went back home…

~later~

Pacifica was walking circles around her room… she needed some fresh air… she walked out to her balcony to see Mabel sitting there.

"Mabel?"

Mabel glared at her "Yes my name's Mabel because unlike you 'Lady Northwest' I don't tell lies to my friends."


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel looked around at balcony, before staring directly at… Pacifica, who lied to her ever since they meet, who pretended to be friends with her. She was mad, hurt and confused. Why would a noble even want to be friends with her? She wanted answers and she wanted them quickly. She saw Pacifica look down.

"Look Mabel I'm so-rr-" Pacifica sighed "I'm sorry…"

"I don't believe you."

Pacifica winced, and Mabel walked inside, it was full of rich people stuff. She looked around some more thinking that it made sense that Pacifica always gave her money; she probably just wanted to get rid of some stuff.

"Mabel please let me explain…"

She looked up a necklace made of diamonds and gold in her hand. She never really approved of her great uncle's tendency for Thievery however, one part of her wanted to take as much gold away from Pacifica as possible. She didn't know why but it felt like Pacifica had stolen something from her. Then broke it.

"What reason could you possibly have for doing this, Pacifica?" she said the name like it was poison.

"Mabel, my life it has no freedom. I just wanted to know what it was like to be able to walk around without worrying about manners or rules." Pacifica walked closer, "when I meet you for the first time in my life I felt free, happy. Without having anyone else tell me what I had to do, it was like I was alive for the first time."

She put down the necklace. She did believe what was being said but the hurt she felt still continued. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you not trust me?"

"I do trust you it's just I didn't know you that well… and once I did well then I didn't know how to tell you."

Mabel looked down and walked back to the balcony. It made since it really did but she was still hurt. She took a deep breath and looked at Pacifica. "I think… I-I need to go." She started to climb down.

"Mabel wait!"

She continued to go away, pretending to not hear her friend. Pacifica continued to yell and she continued to ignore her. She knew how rude she was being but she really didn't care all she could feel was hurt. Once she knew she was out of sight from the house she ran into the woods.

She wasn't being as careful as she normally would be getting scratched all over her body. She ran until she found what she was looking for: an area filled with rose bushes. Her mom took her here quite a few times and always sang the same song.

The valley green was so serene  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

Her eyes believed in mysteries  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber  
Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her...  
When she would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

When all was done, she turned to run  
Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her  
And ever more he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever  
He'd hear her say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

"Mom where are you? I need you and dad. I need everyone…" she picked a pure white rose. Her stare hardened "Then I can leave this place and never come back."

 

Mabel did see Pacifica around, still wearing her disguise and trying to talk with her. Mabel never listened, why should she? Nothing Pacifica could say will erase the pain.

Pacifica is a liar, a noblewoman who found it fun to mess with the gypsy girl. If it was freedom Pacifica wanted why didn't she just run away? The more time that pasted form their last conversation, the more it all seemed like a bunch of lies.

She started to dance and sing less. Doing this allowed her to avoid Pacifica better. She also started to help Dipper go through the journals. Ford always liked Gravity Falls and it apparent weirdness. She never seen anything weird yet… but unlike some people she didn't have any reason to doubt her great uncle.

One day when they were looking at journal 1 & 3 respectively, Dipper suddenly sighed and closed the book.

"Mabel, what wrong?"

"I don't know wha-"

Dipper got down into the floor and took journal 3 away from her just as she was looking at the section about ghosts.

"You have been moping around for weeks now. Don't even try to tell me nothing in wrong because I know for a fact that's not true."

"No I've haven't-!"

"Yes you have, Mabel even though I really do appreciate your help… you haven't really been yourself lately…"

"Dipper nothing is wrong."

"That's a lie."

"No it isn't!"

"Dammit Mabel! I know for a fact something is wrong, it's gotten to the point that you ignore your friends!"

Her cheeks flushed with shame. She wasn't spending any time with anyone other than Dipper. But still she started to get defensive. "Oh yea? How do you know that?"

"They asked me to talk with you; something about a girl named Paz… did she hurt you?"

She started to cry, Dipper knew her too well. It wasn't fair she had friendships go awry before. Why, why did this affect her so much? Her told Dipper everything and slowly his expression changed as if he knew something she didn't.

Dipper hugged her until she finished crying, after a while he asked "Mabel… did you have a crush on her?"

"What?! No!"

"It kinda sounds like you do…"

"She's a girl! How could I have a crush on her?"

"The way you talk about is an awful like how you talk about the boys you like."

"Okay just because I talked about-"

"Her dazzling blue eyes." He looked like he was trying not to laugh "You went on and on about you loved her laugh."

"No I didn't."

"Look Mabel when something like that is in plain sight to me of all people you know you got it bad. Why don't you try to go talk to her?"

She tried to deny it, but it made too much sense… she fell for some brat… a beautiful, charming brat. "I'm going to go think about this…"

"Okay try to make it back before sundown this time."

"Don't worry I will."

She walked into the woods; she was only there for a minute when she was grabbed. She looked around trying to see who it was but she was knocked out before she knew who it was.

~Pacifica~

She still tried to keep up the appearance of an obedient child while driving away anyone who wished to marry her. Mabel still didn't talk to her but maybe one day she will forgive her for lying to her. She just had to hold out hope until then.

She thought of the first time she went out in disguise. She wanted to just run back home throwing away clothes. It was a bad idea and she was stupid for thinking of it. But all that changed when she heard music.

She went around the corner to see a girl who was unbelievably beautiful singing her heart out.

And she danced through the wood  
Like a gypsy girl should,  
And she laughed in the face of the fire  
Under the black velvet skies  
With the moon in her eyes,  
Head held high, tambourine held higher.

And she laughed at the fools  
Who played by the rules  
And she wondered just what would have been,  
If she set them all free  
Into her fantasy.  
Free to dance through the woods again.

A dangerous game  
To know her name,  
She was wild, she was free  
She was calling to me,  
Sister Gypsy we're one and the same.

And she danced through the trees  
For those who believed  
She she was one with the earth and the sky,  
In a moment she's gone  
But her memory lives on  
Like a shooting star through the night.

A dangerous game  
To know her name,  
She was wild, she was free  
She was calling to me,  
Sister Gypsy we're one and the same

I can see her in you  
Kindred spirits are few,  
When you find one you hold on for good,  
And if you lose your way  
If you path goes astray,  
She will lead you back to the wood.

A dangerous game  
To know her name,  
She was wild, she was free  
She was calling to me,  
Sister Gypsy we're one and the same.

She was wild, she was free  
She was calling to me  
Sister Gypsy we're one and the same..

Soon she went everyday she could to see this girl. But now it seemed like she would never see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Pacifica was looking for Mabel, she wanted to be friends again but she rarely saw her anymore. She wished she could've handled everything better. She pondered if her could get away with knocking on the caravan, or even if any one would answer her.

Her thought process was cut short when she saw Mabel's brother running from person to person asking… about Mabel…

She ran up to him "Did anything happen, is Mabel okay?"

"Ah question who are you?"

"I'm… Paz."

"Oh, well that makes sense…"

"Did something happen to Mabel?!"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, she didn't come home last night and I'm worried. I thought she might have been doing something that caused her to be late… but when she didn't come home…"

Pacifica started to worry; if Mabel was gone… she didn't know what she would do if Mabel couldn't be found.

"Do you have any clue where she might have went?"

"I… think so but I'll probably need to get help…"

"I'll help you look." The words left her mouth before she could fully think about them. She needed to go back to her home… but if Mabel really were in danger, well then she would break any and every rule for Mabel.

"I will get some provisions then I don't know how long this will take." She followed him as went back into the mystery caravan running out with two bags, "Here take this one," he then started flipping though pages in a journal.

"How is a book going to help?"

He looked up and glared at her, "This is a book that knows the secrets of this town, I don't think Mabel just ran off. That just isn't like her. And I also don't think it was some random normal person."

"So what we're going to go into a forest to see if some supernatural being took her?"

"Yes, this isn't the first time a family member went missing. Knowing my family it isn't something normal."

~Mabel~

It was strangely quiet; when she first had this bag over her head she kept hearing this otherworldly giggle.

Normally she liked laughter, it turns out being kidnapped can put a damper on someone's mood and things people ordinarily likes, who knew.

"Hello!" she yelled, "is anyone here!" she tried to stand up while trying to take off the bag over her head.

She heard nothing but the sounds for the forest. It was almost as unnerving as the giggling. After bumping into a tree she used the ruff bark to pull off the sack and looked around.

It was deeper in the woods than she as ever been in.

She also had no clue who abducted her, there wasn't anyone for miles. "Maybe it was the invisible wizard." She muttered. Nothing happened.

She was completely alone and lost. She started to walk, she didn't know who took her but they might not be as far away as they seem. The thought scared her enough that she started to run.

Various plants, trees and bushes, scratched her as she ran, there was also the fact that she wasn't wearing any shoes. She didn't stop until she was at a river.

Sighing she cupped her hands dinking the water before looking at her feet which by this point were covered with sores.

She washed her feet and scars before she realized she had being running for so long that it was soon going to be nighttime. She looked around for some food before it became completely dark finding some berries that thanks to her mom she knew weren't poisonous.

She will try to find her way back to Gravity falls tomorrow; in her right mind it shouldn't be too hard. Yet she couldn't stop thinking how she didn't know who kidnapped her, why they did so, and if it had anything to do with her parents.

As she fell asleep the world's colors muted into gray and she was face to face with a yellow floating triangle.

"Well hi there shooting star!"


	8. Chapter 8

Mabel jumped up looking at the triangle. "Who are you?!" she took a few steps back.

"The name's Bill Cipher, and boy oh boy do I have deal for you!"

"What… do you mean?" she moved back some more, looking around at her monochrome surroundings.

"I mean shooting star I can help you find your parents."

She took a few steps forward, "Really? Wait…" She looked at the triangle with suspicion she knew nothing about Bill, she stared him down. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Well…" he twirled his cane in his hand, "You don't know."

"So you can't give me one reason why I should listen to you?"

"Well kid if you don't listen to me your parents and good ol' Ford might meet a sticky end soon."

Mabel let out a horrified gasp tears threatening to spill, she wiped them away looking at Bill. "Okay what's the deal?"

"You'll just have to do one small favor for me." She could have sworn that she saw his eye turn blue at the word 'favor' but it was too quick to tell. "It will be easy you'll get your family back in no time at all!"

"What's the favor?"

"Oh just helping me get rid of another demon."

"A demon?" She looked around as if she would see whoever he was talking about.

"She isn't here right now, but she really wants to get back at me."

"...Why?"

"Does it matter? I'm going to get your parents back, wouldn't you do anything for them? I know you would."

She looked at the ground; it had been years, years since her parents were taken from her. Ford hasn't came back and by the sound of it wasn't coming back on his own, so it seemed like Bill was her only option.

Bill held out his hand, which erupted, in blue flames. "Sooo? Do we have a deal?"

She looked at Bill, "Wouldn't shaking your hand hurt?'

"Don't worry Shooting Star, the fire doesn't hurt, and do you really want to throw away your opportunity to get back your parents?"

"No…"

"Then shake my hand and I'll tell you what you have to do."

She walked towards him and shook his hand. "Now tell me how to get them back.

~Pacifica~

They had been walking and continued to walk as nighttime fell. She shouldn't come with, she was going in massive trouble when she got back home but in the heat of the moment she couldn't back down. The idea that Mabel was in trouble scared her so much that whatever happened to her was worth it. If she could make sure that Mabel was okay any problems that she will have to deal with later wouldn't matter.

Hopefully Mabel wasn't hurt, she didn't know how dangerous the forest was but Dipper seemed to be jumpy, at every out of place sound he looked like he was getting ready to fight something. That didn't really help her nerves at all.

She didn't say anything about it, the last few times she complained about something he offered to take the bag off her and look for Mabel alone. One she wasn't going to sit around knowing Mabel was in trouble, two at this point she didn't know her way back.

The woods where ridiculously thick and all of the trees looked the goddamn same. She only knew that she was going to be lost if she didn't keep Dipper in sight.

It was frankly degrading how she had to take orders from him. She tried not to get to annoy however, she knew he had to be in distress as well.

"Do you think-" she started but was stopped by Dipper.

He looked around, "Did you hear that?"

Nothing, she couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. "I think you're becoming sleep deprived, you're hearing things."

"No I'm not, listen," he walked over and pulled her forward a couple of steps where a river was, she was about to ask if this was what he was talking about when she heard singing:

I walk alone, the night wears a shadow

Painted in silver, painted in gold

The moment ends in silence, then the moment grows old

And when she smiles, a thousand dreams surround her

Dress them in secrets no one can hold

The fire dies in the distance, as the embers grow cold

Sing for me now...

All the world is a stage

Smile take a bow,

From your gilded cage...

Behind the glass, she's safe where no one can reach her

Roses with thorns

Just make her bleed

A fragile porcelain angel

Break so easily

The restless heart

Cries when no one is listening

She's waiting for someone

Waiting for you

To want, love and need her

To help her to make it through...

As the moment grows old

In her Gilded Cage...

A figure walked next to the river and Pacifica recognized her smiling as Dipper ran to his surprised sister while laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n The song is Gilded Cage by Blackmore's night, I noticed that I forgot to put what songs they were in other chapters, sorry about that.
> 
> My brain got turned off for a long time and this chapter was just sitting there unfinished which wasn't good but I do believe I'm starting to get better.
> 
> Please leave a review it helps give me motivation to actually write this :P

**Author's Note:**

> the song is called home again by Blackmore's night if you want to look it up, which you really should it's a good song
> 
> please leave a review if you liked this so far!


End file.
